The feasibility of rendering a multi-dimensional media (e.g., 360 degree video, three-dimensional (3D) video, or the like) on a two-dimensional (2D) screen is increasing rapidly. A user of an electronic device may also be able to view the multi-dimensional media on the electronic device with the aid of wearable devices, such as a virtual reality (VR) device, 3D-glasses, or the like. As due to the limitation of the 2D screen, viewing area, rendering of the multi-dimensional media thereupon is limited resulting in an unpleasant user experience. Further, the user of the electronic device may have to perform manual swiping/scrolling of the 2D screen to identify the interested segment/region in the rendered multi-dimensional media.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.